hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cloverheart1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darkcloud! (Talk) 02:52, July 23, 2010 To: Join Starclan- Post your cat's name, description, picture and your username under warriors.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You are now are warrior of Starclan! If you don't know how to upload the pic, and you got it off the internet, post the link on my page, and I'll put it under your description on the Starclan page.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 03:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I need ideas for my next story if you have one put it on my talk page!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) reply "I now I am getting anoying but dis is difficult!"*Wails like a kit* If u r having trouble, talk to Hollyleaf:D -Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 04:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) This is inpossible!!! How did all you people join so easily!!! Welcome to Starclan,Cloverheart!Shadeflower 12:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower "Hi!" Welcome to StarClan. I am the deputy of StarClan.Dustpelts 22:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi I remember you from the answer site Thanks. Deputy of StarClan 14:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I like the pic on your user page! Is that a balinese???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I dunno.I found it on my uncles computer file.I thought it was cute so I used it!-Cloverheart Well I really like it! It looks like a balinese. They are just like siameses, except they have long bushy tails[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Please change Darkwing and peachpaw's names as Peach is taken, and there already two darks.Thanks.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sorry.I have a diffrent roleplay.Not a webstite.I am just copying off that.Didn't mean to copy!-Cloverheart1991 StarClan Hey,Clover.We moved the camp because it said there was a bad picture.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (Cool)-Cloverheart If you are going to RP do it on the new one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (Where is it)-Cloverheart Neva mind,found it -Cloverheart Siggy I noticed that your siggy isn't working. To fix that go to more and select prefrences and type what you want your siggy to be in the box that says signature. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan OMG! FINALLY! THXS!!-Cloverheart Oh, my, the other camp is gone again! DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Really! Again?! No, it says ACESS DENIED! G2G! Bye![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Some kits are about to be made apprentices I will see if Sandstar will let you mentor one. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Ill talk to Petalfur! and Dark about you mentoring one of their kits[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Thanks.Cloverheart 14:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC)He Hello, I am Peacesign, I don't think we have meet before. I am the ShadowClan med.cat Feathercloud. [[User:Peacesign|'Acting']]The art of the stage and drama Hello,I am Cloverheart,of Starclan.Cloverheart Please fix your siggy soon. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... I like it! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan It works! CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... : DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'T']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'o']][[StarClan Camp! Join here! |'o']][[EarthClan! Join here…. |'t']][[User blog:Hollyleaf :D|'l']]''e''s!:D : : : :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD : :Thanks holly! CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Holly! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Just use it out of your talk page so it works perfectly. You can RP both Stonepaw and Hardpaw if you want. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Thanks Dust!(YAYZ!) Hey, just wanted to let you know that Dust isn't in charge of DeathClan, I am. So don't listen to him. And also, can you please not speak in chat speak?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I mean chatspeak like this: u -instead of- you Thxs -instead of- Thanks or thank you! And anything else.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Well you weren't on so I was helping her. And second of all she can chat speak on talk pages but not on RPing pages. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan -Gets in way of Dust and Dark, and yowls, "No fighting! We have a battle soon! D:" -Stands beside her-"Yeah! Listen to Hollyleaf!"CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... -Looks at Cloverheart, and has :D face-"Thanks!" -Grabs Dark's scruff, and drags her back to her own territory- -Flicks her tail after them-"You go w/ them and check on camp or something" My dead cats go to JupiterClan.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) They go to share tounges at Jupiterpool.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm DustpeltDeputy of StarClan How bad do you want your siggy to be complete? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I know how I can get your siggy completed. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan are you gonna tell me how? Well you said that I can try. The only problem is that I would have to be logged in as you. If you go to Sandstar's warrior cat answers and tell me your password(I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL NEVER GO ON YOUR ACCOUNT AGAIN) select private so only I can see it. Then i will get you your siggy. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I won't ever go on your account again after this. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I trust you.I am logging off.I will be back in a few min. Testing... CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... It works Clover here you go!!!!!!!!!-Dustpelt Ok,lets try this. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 23:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome!!!!!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Hollyleaf I know that this is your first RPing site but you haven't been here other times she has throw fits! She once took away my admin powers for something I didn't do!!!!! So yes I am leaving. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Yes you should have and maybe I am overreacting but I am tired of Hollyleaf. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Also please check out this link: http://warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cat_Wiki its like warrior cat wiki but with a different format and NO EUAILIA!!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! YA MAKE NO SENSE